A family in the making
by Aika-kun
Summary: This is the story of Aika's parents lives from when they first met to their deaths. They are oc's. Read, enjoy and review!


A family in the making.  
  
A/N: Hi everyone!! It's Aika1 here with a new fic. I know I haven't updated in ages but my stupid computer broke and public libraries don't let you log in on theirs. I will continue with "A New Beginning" but I lost everything I had done on it and I'm not in the mood to make it all up again right now. Anyway this fic is all about Aika's parents who are totally OCs (own characters). I know everyone knows how it will end up but this is their story. Please read, enjoy and review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Skies of Arcadia Legends, if I did Vyse and Aika would be happily going out and the world would be a much better place to live. Oh and Falco makes the chapter names, that's her job.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: At first glances.  
  
Rio sighed as he snapped his laptop shut and dragged a messy pile of papers towards himself. The blonde young man sighed again as he leafed through the papers looking for his notes on loopers. At his third sigh his older, tall brunette college swung around in his office chair to raise an eyebrow at Rio.  
  
"WHAT," began the tall man, "is up with you today???"  
  
"Hmm? Oh .nothing. can't find the stupid report on loopers, that's all."  
  
The tall man raised his eyebrow further towards his brown hairline and pointed at the clearly titled, 'Looper Report' sitting solitarily on Rio's desk. Rolling his eyes he muttered,  
  
"You mean the one RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU?!?"  
  
Rio jumped from his thoughts and eyed the piece of paper,  
  
"Oh yeah, thanks".  
  
Turning back to his own desk the tall man sighed,  
  
"Seriously, you need a woman..."  
  
"Not all men are sleaze-buckets like you, Gilder!" Retorted Rio.  
  
"Not all men are as lucky as me, you mean!" Corrected Gilder, laughing.  
  
Rio shook his head but the smile in his lips turned to a frown as he scanned his desk,  
  
Now where did I put that Looper Report?  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Rio gazed through the window fixated on the ominous black clouds that encircled Valua. The billowing clouds of darkness that seemed to imprison him in his own home. Tearing his gaze away from the depressing sight he scanned the crowds in the Bar searching for Gilder who had gone to chat up some poor defenceless girl.  
  
Maybe Gilder was right. Maybe Rio did need a girlfriend. Rio let his ever-sparkling emerald green eyes roam over the women in the Bar. Every one of them were dressed in ridiculously frilly dresses and holding wine glasses, white-gloved little finger sticking out, shaking in rhythm with their own false, hollow laughter.  
  
Every one of these Upper City women were the same; snobbish, rich and without a personality. Rio hated it here. Hated the people, hated the houses and almost hated his parents for being Upper City Valuans in the first place.  
  
It was these thoughts that had been hanging over Rio all day. How could he do anything good for the world when he's locked up in a place he hates? If everyone has a 'destiny', how can he fulfil it???  
  
Rio slammed his half-empty Mur loqua bottle to the mahogany table. Unknowing to Rio, it was this motion that would change his destiny forever.  
  
At the clink of glass on wood a young women jumped and turned to see where the noise had come from.  
  
Rio's emerald eyes locked with glowing, ocean blue and his heart began to beat faster. The young woman fixed her features in a warm, true smile before turning back to her own table but that moment seemed to last, for Rio, forever.  
  
"Hel-lo-oh, HELLO, Arcadia to Rio?" Gilder stuck his head if front of his younger colleges face, awaiting a reply.  
  
"Oh. Gilder. sit down will you?!?"  
  
"Haha! Someone's away with the moons today, but Gilder'll fix that. That girl I was talking to has a twin! A twin, Rio!!! And instead of grabbing, hehe, them both I'm giving one to you." Gilder threw his tall, lean body back in his chair expecting thanks and praise.  
  
He got neither. "No thanks." Rio stated simply.  
  
Gilder nearly fell from his chair in shock, "You wha-? Jeez Rio! Did I mention they're identical?! Hmmm, maybe you need both.?"  
  
"Thanks very much but I'm okay, you can have both."  
  
"Score! See ya tomorrow dude!!" Gilder leapt from his chair and sauntered jauntily towards the twins and Rio reverted his gaze to the girl whose smile made his heart jump.  
  
She shook her head back in warm laughter letting her long, shining golden-red hair fall to tickle the small of her back. Two small braids, tied with blue ribbon, at either side of her head framed her clear, pale-skinned face perfectly. Her glossy lips and roaring ocean blue eyes held the same warmth and energy that seemed to draw Rio to her.  
  
She wore a long sleeveless light blue dress, matching her hair ribbons and sparkling eyes, which ended just past her knees with a narrow slit reaching up her thigh. A wide yellow belt hung loosely around her hips, matching yellow boots ran half way to her knees, and two yellow-stripped-blue gloves ran half way to her elbows. Her upper arms and left ankle were decorated with gold bracelets and two brown armbands just below her shoulders. A pair of pink goggles dangled around her neck resting on her collar bone. It was these that made Rio suspect that the woman made her living as an Air Pirate, a natural enemy of any Valuan.  
  
Rio hastily gulped down the last drops of his loqua as the red- haired woman got up to leave with her friend. He was saddened at the thought that he'd never see her again, and even if he did he would be too chicken to do anything about it.  
  
As the woman walked slowly and confidently past Rio she gently brushed a gloved hand against his arm. Rio's heart skipped a beat. Was it intentional? She moved her hand so slowly. It was another moment that seemed to last a life-time.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you sure about this plan? It seems kinda dangerous."  
  
"Of course I'm sure! Those dumb Valuans won't know what hit them!!" Yaki laughed, flicking a thin red braid out of her face.  
  
"Be careful, Yaki! Someone will hear you!!" hissed Yaki's best friend and fellow Air Pirate, Sara.  
  
"Don't worry so much, Sara." Commanded Yaki, but at the same time turned in her seat just to be sure that no one had heard.  
  
She scanned the right hand side of the Bar, but jumped and turned fully around to her left at the sharp 'clank' of glass on wood. That's when she first saw him. Her clear, ocean-blue eyes locked with deep, inviting emerald eyes and her heart skipped a beat.  
  
Embarrassed to be caught staring, she flashed a warm smile to the young man and, a slight blush in her pale cheeks, turned back to Sara.  
  
"What's wrong, did someone hear us???... Are you blushing? Yaki blushing?!?! What is it??" Sara inquired, amazed at seeing her chirpy, confident friend do something as out of character as blushing.  
  
"Nothing's wrong.So.um, how're we gonna know what ship has the most gold to raid?" Asked Yaki expecting the usual in-depth, nothing-can-go-wrong-if-we're-really-careful-and-do-it-like-this- speech.  
  
And it came. Sara launched into her speech and Yaki, who barely ever payed much attention anyway preferring to take things as they come, let her mind wander and it stopped on a blonde young man.  
  
Chancing a glance from the corner of her eye she looked at the man once more. Another, older-looking man was with him now so Yaki was free to stare all she liked.  
  
The man had sallow skin with a faint tan glowing around his cheeks. Long strands of floppy blonde hair fell around his face and made little flicks around the nape of his neck. His deep, green eyes were like emerald pools, drawing her in and when he smiled they lit up and sparkled making Yaki want to gaze into them forever.  
  
The young man wore a tight, long-sleeved red shirt which showed off toned pecks and six-pack, over which he had a navy-blue jacket with the sleeves torn out. He was wearing baggy brown pants sewn with many pockets, which were tight around the ass and got steadily wider and baggier until they covered his shoes.  
  
What looked like a long white lab-coat was slung over the back of his chair indicating that he worked as some type of scientist, though he looked as far from it as was humanly possible.  
  
The taller man in the full-length red coat got up to leave so Yaki chanced one more glance before tearing her eyes away and tuning back in to Sara.  
  
"Besides, they're all loaded in the same dock and you haven't heard a single word I've said, have you?"  
  
Yaki had tried to listen to Sara but now she sat slumped over the counter with a far away look behind her glazed-over eyes.  
  
"Yaki!!" Sara poked her best friend sharply in the side causing her to jump back into an upright position.  
  
"You know being ignored isn't- Hey!! That guy's totally checking you out!!!" Exclaimed Sara with glee.  
  
Yaki threw her head back in forced laughter letting her long golden locks fall gracefully down her back, hoping to catch the guy's attention.  
  
Sara rolled her eyes. "Come on, lets go back to the inn now or I'll never get you to leave!"  
  
Yaki knew that the more she watched this guy the harder it would be for her to forget about him, so she reluctantly rose from her chair and followed Sara through the Bar.  
  
As she became increasingly closer to the blonde stranger her heart began to beat faster and faster. This was a strange feeling for Yaki, she usually felt so comfortable around members of the opposite sex.  
  
As she reached his table she began to slow down and, acting on pure impulse, let the back of her gloved hand drift slowly and gently over the blonde's muscular arm.  
  
Yaki's pulse raced throughout her body, causing every inch of her skin to tingle with desire and yearning.  
  
Reluctantly each finger left his arm one by one until it was all over and the young Air Pirate walked away not knowing that her life had been changed forever.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well that was chapter one!! I hope you all liked it! Please drop a review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
